Frisk/Sumin's version
The main protagonist of ''UNDERTALE is coming, ready to summon their powerful and annoying friends from the Underground to ensure their opponents are surrounded. They are skilled at using various weapons to interrupt opponents' attacks. Their Hypers don't damage anyone, but give Frisk a chance to be filled with Determination when they seem to be defeated.'' ) |Image = File:SuminFriskPort.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Sumin |Downloadlink = 무겐 (대행진) |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Frisk is a five-button character, using to dodge, to attack, to common attack, to use their special attack, while lets them use their Hypers and grab. Frisk has the ability to slowly recover automatically. Their on land lets them choose a weapon they'll use by pressing . They can select the Empty Gun, Burnt Pan, Torn Notebook, Temmie, MERCY, Ballet Shoes, or the Stick. However, Frisk can only select them in a certain order. Frisk's + on the ground is a quick-time-event like the battle screen in UNDERTALE. If they manange to hit while the bar is at the center mark, it displays that Frisk's LOVE is increased, which recovers life. If Frisk uses + in the air, they will create a SAVE point which can allow Frisk to warp back to it at any time, though the SAVE point will disappear after a certain amount of time. If Frisk uses + in the air and falls to ground with the Empty Gun equipped, they will start to shoot bullets forward. Frisk can dodge through two ways; The + / + version and the + + / + + version. Compared with the + / + version, the + + / + + version is more flexible to perform to constantly dodge. Frisk can summon Hanzo Shimada from Overwatch by pressing when one Stick is on screen, though it requires power. If doing so, the stick will change into Hanzo. Hanzo will keep shooting arrows at opponents and occasionally shoot his hypers. Frisk can be damaged by his hypers, so be careful. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' + ||}} | Only when Frisk chooses Empty Gun|}} + ||}} + | Only when Frisk chooses Empty Gun|}} | Only when Frisk chooses Burnt Pan|}} | Only when Frisk chooses Torn Notebook|}} | Only when Frisk chooses Temmie|}} | Only when Frisk chooses MERCY|}} | Only when Frisk chooses Ballet Shoes|}} | Only when Frisk chooses Stick|}} 'Hypers' | Only when one Stick is on screen|}} + | |}} 'Others' ||}} | |}} + + | |}} + + | |}} + | |}} + | |}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Chara' Chara can use their Determination to relive themself almost indefinitely, and their + hyper is replaced by a One Hit K.O move; in which they walk forward while the stage becomes black. If they touch a unlucky opponent (including some vulnerable helpers), Chara's jumpscare will display on-screen and the opponent will receive fatal damage no matter the life they have. If they don't touch any opponent in a certain amount of time, the move will be stopped. Additionally, Chara can't summon assists like other palettes. 'Victory quotes' Videos Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters that can run backwards Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Teleport Category:Characters made by Sumin }}